1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a receiving container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid display apparatus having a relatively light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a good performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability thereof. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been highly regarded due to the relatively small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the liquid display apparatus.
Generally, the liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a liquid crystal layer to change the molecular arrangement thereof. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.